Drunken cuddles Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: wrote a cute fluffy drunk cuddles story for sam, thought dean needed one too. :3 please comment and enjoy!


"Dean, c'mon. Don't you think it's kinda late to go out drinking?"

"(name), we'll be fine. We deserve it! We finished an awesome case. You sure you don't wanna come? It'll be fun..." He held you close to him by the hips.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for the invite though, baby."

"Oh fine..." He gave you a chaste kiss.

"Nu uh. If you're goin' out, I need a better goodbye kiss than _that_." You pull the collar of his shirt and kiss him. He bit your lower lip, begging for entrance into your mouth. You resist, making him kiss even more. You deny entrance again, causing him to growl slightly. You give him permission to enter and he searched your mouth with his tongue, exploring every square centimeter of your mouth. Once you two pull away, you peck him on the cheek.

"Have fun, babe." You smile.

"Don't worry, we will. Tease." He smirked.

"Break it up,you two." Sam joked.

"Make sure he doesn't drink himself _too_ far under the table."

"Can't make any promises, (name)." He smiled.

"Bye baby." Dean smiled and grabbed his leather jacket and they walked out the door of the motel. You settle down on the couch, and flip on the TV. Luckily for you, the new episode of Sherlock was on. You go into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of potato chips that was sitting on the counter.

Dean couldn't get _that_ drunk, could he?

WRONG.

***Time skip***

Just as the episode ended, your phone screen lit up. You checked the caller ID and saw that it was Sam. You turn the TV off and answer the phone.

"Hi, Sam!"

"Hiii there (nammme)..." Sam slurred.

"Sam...Are you drunk?"

"Maaaaaybe..." You couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Listen...Dean and I are a leeeittle tipsy, and you know how funny Dean gets when he's drunk..."

"Uh huh..." You waited for the rest of the story.

"Wellllll...He WAS funny for a while. But now he's sobbing cuz he misses you."

"Aw." You could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and a muffled 'lemme talk to her'.

"(naaaaammmmeeeeeee)...I wanna come hoooommmmme. I missss you baby!" Oh god, he was wasted.

"Okay babe. I can come pick you up. Tell Sammy I'll be there soon." You could hear a muffled 'she's gonna be here soon to get us'.

"I'll seeee you sooon sugar." You laugh.

"Okay." You smile. You hang up and put on your shoes. You leave to get on the bus that would take you to the bar.

***Time skip***

You arrived at the bar and scanned the room for Sam and Dean. Then you spotted them, slouching on bar stools. You walk over and tap Dean on the shoulder. He sat up and looked at you.

"(naaame)! Hiii baaaby." He slurred.

"Hi Dean." You laugh. Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Sammy, (name) is here."

"Oh yaay." Sam drunkenly grinned. When he stood up, he looked like he was gonna tip over like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Dean helped him up.

"C'mon boys. Let's get to the car. Dean, hand me the keys." He reluctantly handed you the keys.

You help Sam lay down in the backseat and buckled Dean into the passenger seat. You climbed into the driver seat and put the keys in the ignition. Dean leaned over and nipped at your earlobe.

"Dean...wait till we get home, okay?"

"Mmmm...But I want sexy times..." he pouted.

"Oiiii! You guys know I can hear you, right?"

"Okay, okay you guys. Let's get back to the motel." You smirk.

10 minutes later, you pulled into the motel's parking lot. You got out of the car, and wrapped your arm around Dean's waist, supporting him. Sam staggered to the front door, and unlocked the door. He collapsed on the bed, and drifted into sleep. You shut the door and led Dean to the bed you two shared.

"(naaaaammmmeee)...you're so preeeeettty..." he cooed, peppering your cheek with kisses. You chuckle.

"Thank you baby." You said as though you were speaking to a five year old.

"Pretty pretty pretty giiiiirl...You're so beautiful." He trailed kisses down your neck.

"Alright, mister. Let's get you into your pajamas and put ya to bed." You set him on the bed.

"Cuuuddddlllle?" He asked smiling.

"If you're good, yes. We will cuddle."

"Cuddles!" He huffed. You help him undo his shirt and pull off his pants. His pajamas were really just black sweat pants, but you helped him anyway.

"You're undressing meee...you naughty girl." You laughed. He pulled on his sweat pants, and crawled under the covers.

You take off your bra and pants so you were just in a t shirt and panties. You joined Dean under the covers and snuggled close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. You kiss him on his neck and entangle your legs with his.

"G'night baby." You said into his bare and toned chest. He was already asleep, but you said it anyway.


End file.
